


Equalizer

by YourChickenMan



Series: Gibs [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, Solo, don't look at me like that, general fucked up shit, gibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChickenMan/pseuds/YourChickenMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier crosses a line that no one ever should.</p><p>(Please read tags and warnings before reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equalizer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a multichapter fic, but took a break to write this fucked up thing. I was going to ease myself into dubious shit but nope, skull fucking.
> 
> You can blame Propernicethat for encouraging me to write more.

The Blu Soldier let out a victorious cry as he blew the red Demoman to pieces. It had been a few days since their friendship had come to an end and their war began. The two were constantly fighting on the battlefield, purposefully finding and killing each other as an outlet for their rage. 

This most recent kill finally put the Soldier back in the lead, and he took a few moments to just rest and stare at the mangled remains. The Demoman's blood soaked the Soldier's front, and oozed slowly from the chunks of flesh littering the ground.

He felt like he was being watched, and looking up he saw that a few feet away the Demo's severed head was facing him. His one good eye was open and staring straight forward, and it seemed to pierce something in him. A feeling if guilt bubbled up inside the Soldier, and it sent him into a panic.

"Damnit! Soldier's don't have feelings!" He yelled at the severed head, which didn't respond. "Stop staring at me you son of a bitch!" He cried, letting out a yell and running at it full speed. Jane had quiet a kick, and sent it sailing at an impressive speed. His aim was poor though, and it smashed against the side of a steel building, leaving a harsh smear of blood before bouncing off and rolling to a stop close by.

The American let out a shuddering breath and relaxed a bit, running a hand over his face. He was about to leave, go back to the battle and help his team before the Demoman returned from respawn, but something stopped him.

Next to the head was a scrap of cloth, and after a moment he figured out what it was. The man's eyepatch had come off during the kick, and Jane realized that he had never seen the man without it.

The Soldier approached slowly, curiosity getting the better of him. Stopping next to it he held his breath, crouching down low and gently picking up the head. His hands sat on each side of it as he turned the face towards him, swallowing thickly when he saw the open eye again. He closed it with his thumb, the other now revealed without the patch was already closed.

The Soldier bit his lip, there was a definite wrongness to what he was doing. He was messing around with a dead body, even if the man it belonged to wasn't permanently dead. Not to mention he was taking advantage of the fact Tavish couldn't stop him from violating his privacy.

Jane didn't care though, he didn't want to care. The Demoman was a traitor, not deserving of his respect.

His breaths were getting quicker as he thumbed at the closed eye. He brushed the lashes gently before pressing down a bit on the lid. It gave way easily, meaning the Demolitions expert had no eye there. It was what he had assumed, but never actually seen for himself. He pressed harder, and let out a gasp when the lid slid to the side, his thumb popping into the empty socket. 

He stayed very still for a moment, suddenly worried someone would see him or the Demoman could somehow feel what he had just done. When nothing changed in the next few seconds he let himself relax a bit, and concentrated on sliding his thumb around the opening.

The flesh was still warm, not having been dead for more than a few minutes, and the Soldier found it easy for his finger to slide around inside. He slid his thumb out slowly and placed it on his tongue. He could taste the salt of warm tears and shuddered, lifting the head a little closer.

Moving that same hand down to the front of his pants the Soldier cupped himself. This situation stirred something in him, and his cock had stiffened until it strained against his pants. Jane rubbed himself slowly through the material, letting out a curse before hastily tugging the pants open and letting his cock spring free. The Soldier sighed as he stroked himself openly, still holding the severed head in his other arm.

Jane paused when an idea entered his mind, releasing his shaft and holding the severed head up to look at it again. With a lick if his lips he lowered it down in front of his cock, thumb sliding in to pry the eye open as he lined it up with his length. Jane pressed foreword gently, and with a bit if effort managed to stretch the lids open enough to fit the head of his cock into the socket.

The Soldier whimpered and twitched his hips, cockhead rolling inside the hole. It was good, but he couldn't do much more than that. He pulled out with a frustrated sound, jamming two fingers inside the eye socket. Jane was in a frenzy, he was scratching his nails against the membrane at the back of the eye before steadying  himself, and jamming the fingers through. The skin popped open and blood pooled in the opening, but he didn't stop, scraping away at the tissue until he revealed bone. It was completely solid, except for the small hole occupied by the Demoman's useless optic nerve. 

With a frustrated sound he reached to his belt and pulled out the equalizer, its sharp pick already stained with blood from earlier use. Lining up the pick with the exposed bone he swung it down quick and hard, shattering the skull open and punching deep into the brain.

He tossed the pickaxe to the ground and jammed his fingers back in the hole. The little bit of wet tears that had been there earlier was replaced by slowly clotting blood. It was sticky, but still slick enough for him to finger the now gaping would. He scooped out the loose shards of bone before plunging back in, sliding his fingers around in the gore as he attempted to make a suitable opening.

The Soldier was impatient and not very picky, so with a bit of scissoring he deemed the hole good enough. His cock stood straight on it's own, precum leaking from the tip as he slowly lowered the self-made hole onto it.

The Soldier couldn't contain a moan as he thrust into the opening. Blood coated his shaft, still well heated within the depths of the skull. The discomfort caused by the sharp bits of bone rubbing against his cock was easily overcome by the pleasure and adrenaline running through his veins.

This was a whole different level of dirty, violating another person in a way never intended, plunging himself into the very organ that defined a person's entire being. He couldn't help but get off on that sense of power and wrongness.

His breathing game in short gasps, hips rolling and bucking with no rhythm as he quickly neared orgasm.  

"Tavish... Tavish, fuck!" Soldier cried out, hips jerking to a stop as he came. Blood smeared into his bark blue pants from the severed neck as he sheathed himself fully in the ravaged hole. He could feel his cum pool with nowhere to go, being squished back up along his cock.

All energy gone he sagged foreword until he was caught by the steel wall, severed head slipping from his fingers and dropping into the dirt. He panted heavily and his pounding heart began to calm. As the Soldier regained his energy, his mind also began to sober up.

Slowly, and with great horror he realized what he had just done. He stared at his hand, blood smeared thickly to his knuckles and skin caked under his nails, and then looked down at his softening cock.

It looked like a complete mess, blood dried along the base and lumped in large clots along his shaft, joining chunks of flesh and unknown innards. Jane sobbed loudly and retched, vomit and bile splattering against the side of the building. 

"Oh God." He sobbed, gagging as he started to really smell the blood. "What did I... why-" He froze when he made the mistake of looking at the Demoman's head, laying discarded at his feet.

The man had been mutilated almost beyond recognition, eye socked smashed open and looking like it had been visited by a handheld blender. The skin on his face had been torn in a few places during the Soldier's frenzy, and the eyelid was split open as it was unable to contain the man's girth. His haphazard pickaxe use had broken more of the man's skull than the socket, leaving the whole face deformed. Deep in the carved out hole he could see his own cum, a dark milky pink as it mixed with blood.

Jane puked again, sobbing loudly before letting out a long wail. What was wrong with him? What part of him had to be broken in order for this to happen? It crossed a line that should never even be touched, and he couldn't take it back.

He knew there weren't many choices now. No one had seen him, and he needed to forget, pretend this never happened. Jane knew he couldn't continue fighting like this, cock soaked in more gore than was usually even seen on the battlefield. 

Yes there was only one choice, this body would never be clean again, he needed a new one.

With one last sob he tugged a grenade from the belt on his chest, ripping the pin free and hugging it close. In those last few seconds alive he prayed this life would fade like most of the others, overwritten again and again until if felt like no more than a bad dream

The grenade exploded, shredding the Soldier into unrecognizable pieces. They splattered and fell into the dirt, scattering amongst those of his worst enemy, and his best friend.


End file.
